2013
Year 2013. Destruction and chaos has passed throughout the Earth. Three people are the only survivors, and they are all men. Plus, they have been affected for the massive comet that almost destroyed the Earth, and now their DNA has been affected. Characters Main Characters The Main characters are the characters that have starred most of the episodes. Their names are: *Fabian T. Thomson, whose DNA has mutated in a way that his brain grew up to the size of a beach ball. He has starred more episodes than anybody else (one more than P.T. and Cris). He is considered a bigger menace than his friends, due to his intelligence and powers. * P.T Scare, a guy that can run faster than the sound and is stronger than a mamut. Although he has starred as many episodes as Cris, he is considered highly important. He has been the center of conflicts more than anybody else. *Cris Marcos, a conspirator that knows how to talk with any type of being and dreams with the domination of Earth. He may become a villain in season 4 and is the only main character that has been an antagonist in a episode. *Josh, the only non human main character. He is a cameul who made his first appearance in "Reinforcing a Treaty", where he wasn't even a major character. He has starred fewer episodes than the rest of main characters, but (barely) most of the episodes. He even had an episode where he starred but the other main characters didn't: "The Untold Story of Josh". Major Characters Characters or species that have starred in a fair amount of episodes, are really important for the series plot or appear in a lot of episodes. They are: *Lag-tars: They have appeared in almost as many episodes as the main characters. They were the main antagonists in the first and second season. They are also the only one that have starred in all of the episodes where none of the main characters have. They are the first mutated species in made its first appearance. They are the most hated species after the humans. *Serpens: They are the strongest rivals of the main characters. They appeared in a fair amount of episodes, and they have starred a lot of episodes in relation to their total amount. They briefly became allies with the main characters, until they undid their agreement. *Cybeaver: The main antagonists in season 3. Little is known about them. They have a lot of episodes centered around them, although they haven't starred a lot of episodes. Recurring Characters They are characters or species that have starred more episodes than the average characters, or have appeared in a fair amount of episodes. *Laggo: He was the main antagonist in the series until his death in the season 3 premiere. He used to be the leader of the lag-tars. *Jen: She was a very essential character in season 2, but she disappeared in season 3. She will become a major character in season 3. *Batax: One of the few species that are allied to the main characters. *Elephex: They haven't starred any episode where the main characters starred, fact that makes them support characters. *Randy: A coyot who first appeared in season 3. *The Big One: The most powerful antagonist. She was a serpen. *Venedict: Another lag-tar, raised by the main characters. He will be a major character in season 5. *Death: The most powerful shown character. Minor Characters Characters that don't have any of the above mentioned attributes. They are: *Abyssal Fish: The only non mutated species shown as of now. *Aglo *Cameul *Chameleontius *Chickencorz *Chrached: The only extraterrestial species. *Cockroachesimonctergonnes: the only species to date that hasn't starred one episode. They have the most amount of cameos, though. *Copyrrot *Coyots *Equums *Fizh *Giant Rhinosaurous *Hedgestars *Hitcrab *Hyenax *Leck *Lifelouse *Lost Souls *Megabeetle *Millionpede *Paramol *Pigmax *Plasf *Porcuking *Pusplaty *Radiodillo: Last species on being introduced. *Reagan: Candidate for leader of the plasves. *Shrexd *Skurk *Slolar *Snrain *Solemren *Tarsor *Time Watcher: Son of Father Time. *Turstles Non Characters The following were a central theme in at least one episode, but they didn't interact with any character whatsoever, so they can't be define as characters. They are: *Hylachius *Flower of Fatness Conflict Now that Earth has suffered the impact of a Mega meteor, animals and plants are now intelligent beings with powers that want to destroy what it is left of humanity, as they caused much damage to Earth. Will they get what they want?. Trivia *Even though the series is called ''2013, ''most of the series takes place in 2014. Category:Series